Core B serves several purposes, all intended to facilitate the management of equipment use, purchasing and maintenance within a multidisciplinary group of interacting SCOR laboratories. The Core contains: 1) on-going expenses for maintenance contracts on essential items of already acquired large equipment in our SCOR laboratories; 2) a request for funds to purchase two items of needed new equipment (ultralow temperature freezer; microtome) for the proposed studies; and 3) four additional items of larger equipment necessary for SCOR research, but requested as exempt from the NIH budget cap.